


Fate/Free

by sorairoyesterday



Series: SouMako Week [1]
Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorairoyesterday/pseuds/sorairoyesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto gets dragged into the 5th Holy Grail war and summons a knight clad in teal armor by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate/Free

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea when I woke up in the morning. Couldn't be bothered to work on the plot or details. This was supposed to be a VERY short fic for SouMako week but from the looks while I was writing this... this is going to be a long multi-chapter fic...
> 
> What did I just do to myself ORZ

First he was simply practising for the upcoming regional swimming competition till late in the evening, next thing he gets his shoulders pierced by a spear. Fear filled in the eyes of the green eyed boy, as he runs for his life. Something was definitely coming after him. He doesn’t have a single idea what was going on. All he knows that he needs to run if he wants to live. He ends up on the rooftop of the school, locking the door right after he slams the door shut tight. He gasps for air as he tries to calm himself and find a way out.

The clouds start to clear, revealing the bright full moon behind them. There Makoto notices the figure standing on top of the roof above him. A boy with golden eyes and reddish-orange hair, clad in dark orange leather armor smirked at him. In his hand; a red spear.

“Think you could run from me?” said the boy in a playful tone.

Before Makoto could reply anything, steel pierced his heart, blood clogging his throat. Pain. His eyesight blurred, then darkness.

_This is the end isn’t it? But I haven’t done anything yet!_

___

Cold summer night breeze gently blows against his face. It felt like he just woke up from a dream. He couldn't remember anything. He noticed a shark shaped gem was in his hand. How did he get this thing?

“Why was I on the rooftop again?”

  
Makoto makes his way home. He knew he had forgotten something important.

  
“I’m home”, Makoto announced as he entered the Tachibana residence. Nobody is at home. Well that’s because everybody had left for summer vacation. Makoto couldn't go. There was still the competition in a few weeks time. It was his final year in Iwatobi high school.

He takes off his sports jersey, noticing there was a few holes in them. Then he noticed the dried blood.

_Blood?_   


He starts to remember. The red spear.

“Ah, Nii-chan. So you’re still alive?”

Makoto tuned around. There he sees the familiar golden eyes.

“Too bad… This is the first time I had to kill the same person twice!”

The tall emerald eyed boy runs frantically. But to where? If he doesn't think of something fast, he’ll end up dead again. He didn’t want that. Staying in the house would be a bad idea. It was small and cramped. Not much space if he wanted to retaliate even though he had a bigger build compared to the boy. But he was not that stupid to go against someone with a dangerous weapon.

_Think Makoto! Where?! Where should you hide? Yes! The storehouse outside! The walls and doors are thick enough for protection!!_

He fled outside, running towards the storehouse. Opening it, slammed it shut then barricading it with whatever he could find. He’s safe. That boy couldn't possibly be able to enter now. Makoto back pedals and backed against the wall. Sharp pain he felt on the back of his right palm. There was heavy pounding on the heavy wooden doors.  
  
“HEY NII-CHAN~~ WHY DON’T YOU COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME?”

The pounding got heavier and heavier, Makoto is frightened. The doors looked like they are about to come right off the frame and hinges. How could a boy have such amount of strength? He’s going to die again once those hinges give way. Again. Tears started to flow. He buried his face into his palm praying.

“..s-SOMEONE …ANYBODY, PLEASE SAVE ME!!” Makoto cried.

Suddenly strong gust of wind was blowing from inside the storehouse, followed by a sudden glow of light. The golden eyed boy who was pounding on the door was suddenly thrown a few meters back, crashing into the house. The gust of wind died down, a moment of silence. Makoto looks up and notices a tall sturdy figure, clad in shining teal armor with matching eye color.  
  
“Answer me; art thou my Master?”

“….eh?”

The knight clicked his tongue as he turned around and dashed outside. Next thing Makoto heard sounds of clashing metal and sparks flying. He slowly peeks into the courtyard. The teal armored man was fighting off the golden eyed boy with ease, parrying and dodging every intense thrust the boy sends with his spear. The teal knight finally counter’s the final attack and manages to give the boy a slight cut under his left eye.

“You parried my attack. Then surely you must be a Saber-class Servant. Why don’t you show me your sword? Or is that your Noble Phantasm?” The boy provoked.

“Sword? Are you sure? I weapon could be an axe, or could even be a pole arm. Right, Lancer?”

Lancer clicks his tongue. He then readies his stance for a powerful attack. Saber raises his guard. Both anticipating each others move. The air was stagnant, Makoto continues to watch silently. In a fraction of a second, Lancer lunges forward, thrusting his spear. Saber swings his weapon, Lancer’s attack missed. Saber smirks. Lancer grins.

“You should not be too cocky, Saber”

Saber falls on to his knees, clutching his sides. Just where did that attack came from?

“You can dodge and block my attacks. But u see, my special attack will NEVER miss”, the Lancer-class servant claimed.

“Barely a flesh wound.”

The Teal Knight stood up, small hole in his side armor. Not much blood.

“Tch, fine. We’ll settle this another time then.”

Lancer fades away. Saber turns around towards his frightened Master, he then kneels.

“…Servant- Saber, at your service. You can call me Saber. Your name, Master?”

“..t-Tachibana Makoto. Thank you for saving me!”

“I was only doing my duty, Master Tachibana”

“Please, you can just call me Makoto”, said the tall emerald-eyed boy.

“Well then, Makoto. If you please kindly heal my injuries. It seems that we still have a visitor.”

“Heal you? How do should I do-…Wait, what visitor?!”

Saber turns around, facing the east side of the Tachibana compound.

“…Well I suppose this small injury won’t hinder me”

“s-SABER WAIT!!”

Too late, Saber had already jumped over the fence and next thing Makoto could hear metal clashing from the other side. He quickly ran back into the house and out the front door. Running to where Saber is. He sees Saber already engaging another opponent. Deep blue eyes that shone like sapphire, serious and determined expression, in each hand was a pair of short swords. Light armor, enabling him to move with ease, faster than Saber who was clad in heavy armor. Just as Saber was about to land the finishing blow, Makoto reached out his hand. He didn’t noticed that there was a set of pattern on the back of his palm.  
  
“SABER, STOP!!!”

Just as Makoto commanded, he felt a burning sensation on the back of his palm, a part of the pattern fades off. Saber halted his attack, his eyes still fixed onto his opponent.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP ME FOR?! WITH A COMMAND SPELL IN FACT?!!”

“b-but I don’t want you to go on and hurt other people! And I don’t even know what’s going on right now!” Makoto cried as he shed his tears.

“That’s enough Archer.”

The voice was familiar to Makoto. A voice that he hears quite often during his swimming matches. The owner of the voice comes into view. A redhead with sharp pointy set of teeth.  
  
“Yo, Makoto. Still the same big crybaby, eh?”

“..Rin?”


End file.
